Imani Moretti
Imani Moretti - The ninth and final girl on the team and the half sister of Guiseppe and Mario Moretti from her fathers side, and Agnese Baldelli from her mothers side. She is 14 years old and attends Adler Oberschule. She usually manipulates her opponents in contests like in the rock paper scissors match against Bernie. She is a collector of Pretty Cure merchandise, having been watching the series since her childhood. In her civilian form, she has black hair and brown eyes. She first transforms to Cure Viola at episode 27. As Cure Viola, her hair and eyes is bluish purple. She wears a violet colored embellished top and small blue pants and blue heels. Her theme color is Blue. Basic Info Age: 14 Birthday: March 29 Height: 4'9" Favorite Food: Fruits, Pizza, Pasta, Ossobucco, Japanese food Least favorite food: None Favorite Subject: None Least favorite subject: None Dream: To be a world famous fashion designer and model Appearance She has black hair and brown eyes and olive-skinned. In warmer months, she wears a gray shirt that has the flag of Sicily on it that she had ssince she was 12 years old. Also she has blue pants and a necklace. She also wears short heels. IN colder months, she wears a longsleeve jacket with italian colors under the same Sicilian shirt. Also she wears gloves and a scarf, long pants and snow boots. As Cure Viola, her hair and eyes turn indigo, and she wears heartsease flower earrings. She wears an embellished top, small blue pants and blue heels. Personality She is a calm and laid-back girl, unlike her cheery older sister Agnese. She loves flowers, and wants to be a world famous fashion designer and model. She also is a huge fan of the Pretty Cures and collects every single merchandise of them. She transforms to Cure Viola for the first time when a Black Buccaneer was on its way to killing Lowri Ota, the fashion club leader but she stepped in front of her, vowing to protect her and Heartsease, a fairy from Niwachi appears in front of her and reflected a fire beam upwards. She then got a Windmill Flower, transformed and defeated the Buccaneer all by herself. She also manipulates and decieves her opponents in games, such as the rock paper scissors match against Bernie Van Der Berg in episode 11. She also uses rationalization to decieve anyone who opposes her, to shame them, as in Episode 16, when the Pretty Cure team was returning from Chicago and made an emergency landing to San Francisco, and the airport security blamed it on the fear that terrorists hijacked the plane. When the security was about to check her, she told him "Do you honesty think that I look like a terrorist to you? I'm only 14, why would you even think that I would ever bomb a plane? Heck, everyone was checked before they boarded the plane, and *gasp* guess what? No bombs, no suspicion. Can I go now? Oh, by the way, here's a flower for you for understanding." It shamed the security that they didn't bother check the rest and told them to go. Relationships Agnese Tesotorta Baldelli - Her older sister & fellow Pretty Cure mate. She and Imani grew up in Italy together. While Imani is the laid back and annoying one, Agnese is chipper and optimistic. Aggy often screams or even does a sleeper hold on Imani for interrupting her naps. Imani didn't know she was Cure Agrumia (even though she was a Pretty Cure the whole time) until the movie, when she heard about her defeat on her way to the Harvest Pot. She and the rest of the Cultivation PRetty Cures tried to calm her down but Aggy ran away to Montrose Beach crying. Then on Episode 17, she and Togy gave her clementine fruits as a gift, and it gave her the confidence to become Pretty Cure again. Mario and Guiseppe - Her older brothers. She, and Mario & Guiseppe grew up in Italy together. Rani "Togarashi" Bell - Her fellow Pretty Cure mate. Lowri Ota - the fashion club leader at Adler Oberschule. Powers and Abilities Imani uses her Windmill Flower to transform into Cure Viola granting her powers over flowers. She can also sense others emotions. After transforming, she introdices herself as "The flower with heart-shaped leaves and the symbol of love! Cure Viola!" She can also sense and interpret people's emotions. She can also communicate with plants. Love in Idleness - She creates a petal storm by drawing a circle of viola flower petals and fires them at her enemies. Scent of Serenity - She calls a storm of spores and scents that paralyzes her enemies. Johnny Jump-Up - She jumps very high, takes out her katana, charges at her enemies while spinning around, and slashes/busts through them. Floral Dance - She spins around and surrounds herself with flower petals, blocking her enemy's attacks. Magic Tree - Her finishing move. She plunges her Viola Katana on the ground, summoning many trees from the ground that strike her enemies upward. She finishes them when she picks her Katana up, jumps and slashes them back down. Lombardy Blitz - She and Agnese Baldelli/Cure Agrumia can perform this attack. They hold hands and draw their respective weapons (Pomelo Parasol and Viola Katana) and Viola starts running towards her enemies, and she kicks her enemies toward Agrumia, who swings her Parasol like a baseball batter, knocking them far, and Viola slashes them with her katana, while Agrumia finishes her off with her Mandarino Missle. After the explosion, they hold hands again, pose and shout " Solo un altro Cultivictory! C-V!" Viola Photosynthesis - Equipped with the Cultivation Bracelet, Cure Viola uses the plants around the battlefield to power up. The incantation is "And now I will start the chant. Oh Lord, oh God, oh Golden-sama, help us win! Let the cultivation of the Victory Harvest begin. PRECURE, CULTIVATION, BRACELET! SHINING FORCES OF NATURE, PLEASE HEAR MY CRY! IF YOU LET ME, I WILL SHINE! YES! Precure, Power Up! VIOLA PHOTOSYNTHESIS! EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" If the entire team is powering up, she along with the rest will add "PRECURE, CULTIVATION, CHLOROPHYLL!" Agro Orchard Blast - All the Pretty Cures perform this attack. They cross their fingers, then use their weapons and cross them in the air, then they form a rainbow colored laser which charge at the enemy. The incantation is "The seeds for victory has been planted! PRECURE, AGRO ORCHARD BLAST!" Precure Cultivation Irrigation Harvestation - All the Pretty Cures perform this attack. They all hold the Harvest Pot and say "Yeah, Check it! Oh Harvest Pot, with your power, victory is in the bag." They then press the buttons that summon a giant woman, and then she approaches the enemy and slams it down. Category:Characters